Power adapters are devices that receive power from a power source and convert that power into an output power that is suitable for powering a load that is coupled to the power converter. In order to maintain stable operation, some power adapters include negative feedback components that limit the bandwidth of the power adapter to avoid amplification of high frequency noise such as radio frequency noise. However, this also means that the feedback components are unable to compensate for high frequency noise. As a result, the high frequency noise of the load and any ambient high frequency noise is able to disrupt the operation of the power adapter and thereby prevent the charging of the load by the power adapter. In particular, this is problematic with mobile phones that produce significant amounts of radio frequency transmissions that are able to become radio frequency noise on the negative feedback loop and thereby disrupt the operation of the power adapter.